


Birthday Bliss

by gills88



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gills88/pseuds/gills88
Summary: It's Emilia's birthday and Kit wants to give her exactly what she wants.





	Birthday Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This short one was promised to my homegirls at the kimilia fortress group, after one of our talks about kimilia and Emilia's bday.

“Love me.”

 

Kit watched Emilia’s lips saying those words as a command he didn’t need to hear to obbey. Her red wine breath blowing warm across his lips before they greedily met. Her delicate hands roamed through his hair; his through her loose silky blonde hair. She loved his kisses and she knew how bad she wanted them. The feeling of his soft tongue in a strange combination of rough and smooth against hers; her teeth tugging lightly his lower lip, his tongue sweet with the taste of the same wine they shared not too long ago.

 

Kit didn't admit how badly he wanted her with words. Most of the time they were not necessary. She was lost in their silent devotion until she felt his erection rising against her. She moved instinctually against him, a soft gasp escaping her lips. His hands on her hips encouraging her to sit fully on the bulge now prominent in his jeans.

 

She took the tip of his lobe into her mouth, whispering, “I like my present already.” Making him chuckle against her neck.

 

The passion in their eyes was almost overwhelming; the way he claimed her body and how she always gave herself to him without protesting was something that had always driven both to a blissful state of mind.

 

His strong hands cupped her breasts through her fancy black bra, her nipples blossomed to life under his touch. Emilia never stopped grinding against his straining erection, her quiet moans silently begging for him to go further; it was her birthday, she was in control.

 

The sound of their labored breaths filled the air around them. She let her head fall back at the sweet friction between them, her hands seeking for support behind his neck. She murmured, "I need you so bad…" as she felt his fingers gripping her lacy underwear he gave her as a birthday gift, along with the expensive bottle of wine. She knew the effect she had on him and she knew why he had bought her that lingerie; he never promised to not damage them.

 

His fingers wasted no time parting her pussy lips. She was wet and ready, the thought of her wetness getting him off guard every time; he released a groan and cursed under his breath as he watched the beautiful picture between their bodies; he was hypnotized by her moves, the way her hips thrust at the feeling of him touching her was almost too much. Moments like this he saved in his memories, but they always would make him hard at improper times.

 

His index finger dipped into her, drawing out more moisture he expected to; his brown eyes as dark as the depths of the ocean, his mouth dry as he watched her pink swollen clit and began lightly circling it. Kit knew that minimal pressure drove her crazy; he was determined to give her what she needed. His name came out as a low cry from her lips and he wondered if it was possible to lose his mind from loving her too much.

 

She leaned down to kiss him, enough to control himself from everything he wanted to do with her. She took her chance to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He couldn’t explain how grateful he was for having days full of her again. Somehow he managed to remove his pants and underwear with her still on his lap and without breaking the pace of their kiss.

 

Her fingers closed around his thick cock with one, two, three strokes, before eagerly allowing her self to positing him at her entrance; she sank slowly to adjust to his size as his cock slid in between the folds of her pussy; her name left his lips effortlessly; Kit lifted her onto him and slammed inside her once; her head fell forward onto his shoulder as she released a low moan.

 

“Again” She demanded, unable to lift her head.

 

He did it again, lifting her higher this time, the sound of her ass cheeks smacking his thigh as loud as his gasp. She moaned slowly, the need to grasp something, anything was something she didn’t even bother to understand. He stood still; tonight it was not about him. He waited for her command patiently and she knew he was getting all his strength together to not fuck her senseless.

 

“Again.”

 

Her voice was soft against his skin. She lifted her head right before he repeated his previous move, her eyes meeting his, him thrusting deeper into her. She moaned louder, the visual contact causing her walls to tighten around him. She saw the sweat running down his temple; she saw adoration in his eyes. She knew it was a dangerous situation; she knew if he kept looking at her like that, she wouldn’t be able to hold back for too long.

 

His arms wrapped around her petite frame as he lifted her up and almost completely off of his cock, bringing her down again, now repeatedly. Her legs felt weak as he moved her body easily. Blissful moans echoed in their ears. When he got to his edge, his hands gripping the arm of the chair, his eyes closed as he try to thinking of anything else to prevent his own orgasm. If he opened his eyes, the lust she had across her face would make him cum before her; and that wasn’t what he had planned for her.

 

Emilia ground her hips on him incessantly. She rode him as she pleased, grabbing onto the top of his shoulders as his hips constantly lifted off the chair to meet hers. His deep voice in her ear made her walls clap again; his heavy breath and groans encouraging her to keep going. Before she knew it, pleasure was too close to avoid.

 

"Love…" They locked eyes, but her vision was fogged by the pre sensation of her orgasm. He thrust up harder and faster, rocking the chair they were on as the noises made by her pussy juices mixed with their moans.

 

“Yeah, love, just like that.” He encouraged her, his own breath stuttering, as his own orgasm hit him unexpectedly. He continued to pump in and out of her, her core incredibly wet making every slide so much more pleasant and easy, her cries enough to make her voice hoarse.

 

She was pure love; he always loved to watch her come, he always loved being the one to please and cater to her. That was her day, but he hoped with all of his heart that he could make her feel as loved as she made him happy.

 

As she came down from heaven, their bodies heated and covered in sweat, the smell of their sexual activity was something he definitely would keep in his memory. He carried her to bed, as she looked at him with nothing but love in her gaze. He captured her lips once again, giving her time to recover; they knew they were going to be up all night, celebrating.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
